


Where loyalties lie

by Croworc



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Ill add more once i think, Luciana wants revenge, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Spoon trauma, They didnt see each other until the 5th chapter, but its short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croworc/pseuds/Croworc
Summary: With only his clothes (and maybe a packet of cigarettes) Nick heads to dangerous city. And getting kidnapped and thrown into a whole mess.Nick's life was was always chaoic, always the short end of the stick, but this was the shortest stick his life has gotten.Maybe he shouldn't have run away.
Relationships: Alicia Clark & Nick Clark, Nick Clark & Luciana Galvez, Nick Clark & Troy Otto, Nick Clark/Troy Otto, Troy Otto & Mike Trimbol
Kudos: 5





	1. Strand's ship

The boat makes, what feels like an abrupt stop to Nick, but wasnt, waves were hitting the sides of the metal sea object.  
Nick's head went flying upwards, hitting the ceiling above him.

He groaned. Rubbing his forehead, he sits up in bed.  
The was he was staying in was quite small, only room for a small wooden bedside table, twin sized mattress and some room to get out.  
All the rooms were like this, and you go to choose if you got to "stand" or sit on the bed. The only plus to this was he got his own room.

An abrupt knock took him out of his trance of just staring at the printed painting of a garden of flowers, in the wall opposite of the blacked out circular window.

"Nick!" 

His mom was behind his door.

"I'm coming," he repeated twice. Nick got up, hunched over, and opened the plain white door.

"We're going to get lunch." His mom said, " come with us. "

Her blue eyes stares directly into his brown ones.   
seeing as he has nothing better to do, so he goes with her. Even if he's not hungry.

The cafeteria looked fancy, hanging ivy decorated the walls, lining the rectangular room, people say at the booths, chatting, eating, even playing poker.

Soft classical music drowned out the sound of people's voices as Nick grabs an Apple and goes to sit next to Alicia.

"Is your boyfriend still sick?" He asks, taking a bite out the the red apple.  
Alicia looks up from her phone, "yeah, he says that he can't even get out of bed, it's so bad."

"Well, there's plenty of fish in the sea." Nick laughs some at his bad joke. 

\--

Nick looked out into the horizon. The sun had set long ago and the water was pitch black. Clouds covered the moon and stars, and the only light was from the boat and the faint bright city.

They didn't say, but Nick knew why they went on this vacation. He overheard his mom on the phone, Gloria had actually overdosed.  
He also knew because, they rarely ever go on vacations.  
The last vacation he remembered was when he and Alicia were kids. 

"Wondering which city that is?" A deep voice behind him asked, he's heard the footsteps behind him so he wasn't exactly surprised when the captain came to talk to him.

" not exactly, but now? " Nick blew out a smokey breath, 'I am. "  
"That's the city of Forsyth." Strand said. " very damgerous, is advise you from going there. " 

"Forsyth, isn't that the Perilous city?" 

-

-

"A bong Alicia?" His mom's stern voice echoed through the hall.  
It had some Nick up, and confused him.

"I thought you were smarter than this," his mom knocked on his door, " Nick, we need to talk. "

He begrudgingly opened the small cheaply made door, "it wasn't me."

" Well, with this, we can't be a normal family. " she shook the broken shards of glass in his face.

"I didn't give it to her, so get it out of my face."  
He pushed his mom aside. He needed fresh air, he seemed as if the air turned to smoke.   
And with his mom's anger, it might of.


	2. Perilous city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick runs away

Nick doesn't think he can deal with his flaming storm of a family.  
He blames himself, that's for sure.  
If only he didn't do drugs, Alicia wouldnt have any, he would have probably done better in school... His dad be alive.

Nick just wanted to disappear right now.   
He looked up, he saw the light of the Perilous City.

"They who go, shall have no whisper of thy name. "

The wind whispered in his ear. That quote was to scare people away from the city. Only people who wanted to disappear ever dare go five miles near.

The reason, death. No laws, no rules.

Nick's hands grip into the steel boat. He looked to his left, an escape boat hung silently in the cold morning's salty air.  
This was his moment.  
He had to leave.  
So he took the boat and left.

When he reach an old algae covered dock, he looked up at the tall, dark towers of the Perilous City in which fog had casted a clichè, spooky look.

Nick climbs on the dock, the wood creaked under his shoes. Century long cracks followed up the street. Those who say they escaped would say "they led to hell" but anyone with a brain would say otherwise.

As he traveled down the sidewalk, he heard someone from, what looked to be, a barber shop, say to his family " es hora de comer." 

Nick found an alleyway next to a hotel or apartment building, he could never really tell the difference in the fancy ones, "finally , somewhere comfortable." He gave it a little laugh. He expected no one to laugh back at his little joke, maybe an echo.

But no, the was like hyenas, this wasn't his laugh, not even an echo. No, this laugh came behind the dumpster, but there was no person behind it, just some old ipod.

Nick quickly realized this was a trapped but didn't act fast enough because an old rag covered his mouth.

He reached up but he felt powerless against his attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's probably the most Spanish I will put in here, maybe not, Daniel and Luciana might be in this


	3. Homeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick get captured by someone

To nick, it seemed like a regular city, maybe not the tourist side, but it's definitely a city. He turned down a alleyway. Rowing is not as easy as it looks. 

His eyes felt tired and mind drousy, he thought back to earlier today, and how he ruined his family lives. Families life? He doesnt know, exactly the point.   
He lays down on the cold, hard concrete ground.  
He was used to this, being raised in l.a. But this concrete felt different. 

Maybe it was the silhouette of a person stand over him.

\--

"No deberías haber venido aquí." 

Nick hasn't even opened his eyes. His mouth felt dry, and he felt a candle near the side of his face. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything. "I don't speak" Nick pauses, "no habla espanol."   
Nick hears the person walk back and forth on the wood flooring. 

The woman presses his blindfolded face more info the ground. "Oh! So you're one of them. Huh?" 

" Huh? " Nick tried to jerk away from her grip, but it seemed as if his hands were handcuffed to something unknown. "Listen, I domt-"

She cuts him off, "oh, like you're people listened to mine?" The woman raises her voice, and her sharp hands grabbing his jaw. " Or should you be their mascot. "

"I don't even have people, I'm new here!"   
Her grip loosened, "oh, I..." she seemed to be at a loss for words. 

"Just free me and we'll be ok," Nick explains. He runs his raw wrists once the woman had let him go. He looked up at the woman, she looked to be around his age, she wore a dark gray thin jacket, and way to many belts for one person, and the front part of her hair was pulled back in a long tail of some sorts.  
Once Nick was sure that she was calm he spoke. "So, what your name? I'm Nick by the way." 

The woman eyes Nick's hand which was raised . "Luciana." Luciana shook his hand.

"Well, Luciana." Nick asks, "can I stay the night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any pointers to help me fix their personalities?  
> I feel like I'm doing something wrong  
> Also Luciana will be back to normal in the next chapter


	4. Yeah, I don't know what to call this so this is its name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF PEDOPHILIA (I guess? I don't know if I'd counts or not)

TW/////MENTIONS OF PEDOPHILIA

The hatch door bursts open. "Honey I'm home!" 

Nick slowly opens his eyes, he fell asleep on the dusty floor. He heard two people whispering behind him.  
He groans, and lifts himself up.

"Well, well," someone does a dramatic pause, " well. "  
The person had matted black hair, and put her and on her hips, leaning over to Nick's sitting height. "What's your name?"

" nick, and you? "  
"Amear." She holds out her hand.  
Nick grabs her hand, and gets hoisted up. 

"So, now that you're awake, you can finally help us plan." Amear let go and walks over to the table doing slow jazz hands at the word 'finally.'

"No, child." Luciana speaks before Nick has the chance. She looked so done with Amear, " this is my battle, not his, don't involve the gringo. "

Nick stops dead in his tracks, "wait, child?"

" sort of, I'm seventeen. " Amear states.

"But I thought you two were dating, didn't you just call her a pet name or somethimg?" Nick asks. Yes, he knew that this city was dangerous, yes, he knew the crime rate was so high, laws basically don't exsist. SO, it would make sense there are pedos here, but Luciana? A decent looking human being?

"No, she's just annoying." Luciana glares at the child.

Nick sits down at the round table, it looks like it was made of wood, but feels like plasic, there was a stained, small white covering, that had a fancy looking candle that was lit.

"So, you'll help?" The way Amear said it, it wasn't a question, and with the fun she pulled out of her gray sweatpants which matches her sweatshirt, it was this or death.  
Not that he wouldn't mind dying, but he thinks that dying because of a child is a pretty dumb way to die.


	5. Lion's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Luciana, and Amear make a plan, but things don't always go their way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I furthermore this chapter, I lost half of it because I'm using a different app to write this, I may go back because it doesn't have italics and it's not very user friendly.  
> Anyways, I went sledding in the snow a few days ago and somehow I got lucky and download any power except for on thursday before it snowed, and it was only for a few hours. But I'm on a boil water notice and accidentally brushed my teeth with sink water....

Lionsden 

They walk down the street. "No one in their right mind owns/drives a car here, it would get looted or stolen." Luciana explained to Nick earlier.

"Theres only two groups of people who has owned a car, the two biggest gangs, the black hats and the one Luci here, has been with." Amear moves her arms back and forth.

"They call themselves brokejaw." Luciana sighed, while Amear pouted, " i want to do the other way around to them. "

They'd been walking for thirty minutes now, they step inside the doors to the large building.

"All I'm saying is that I would look good in a pirate outfit." Amear rolled up her gray sleeves, " it would look so good with my tattoos"

Whoever had done it did a pretty decent job on the half done sleeve, there were vibrant red roses circling her wrists, a snail, and a lion which seemed to have a broken jaw, which was colored.

Nick agreed with her as they walked up to the front desk.   
The teenage girl seemed bored, "well, what can I do for ya?" 

"We need a room, two beds." Luciana says before Nick has the chance to open his mouth.

He thought this was weird, she was going against HER plan.  
But this does make more sense, he supposes. 

"Alright, what do you have to offer?" She wore a glowing white smile, surely they didn't have to smoke on the job here...right? 

Nick knows this is his cue, he pulls out two sharp knives. One from his belt and the other his new boot.

The teenager have him a skeptical look, rolling her eyes she explains. "You think this will be enough?" She laughs.

"is that not? " Nick glances at the two people next to him, they looked as clueless as him.

"You could earn your keep too." The girl started to girl her hair. 

Nick pulls Luciana aside and Amear follows, "You said that would be enough." They stood next to a maroon colored couch, which sat next to a fireplace.

" and I thought it was, it always was! " Luciana whisper yells.  
"What if I earn our keep? We could stay here, with our knives." Nick whispers, shifting his glance over to the dull sharp objects in the counter.

"Nick." She looked at him with stern eyes. "No."

"We can modify the plan some." More than you already have he holds back his tongue. Nick was holding onto Luciana's shoulders . 

"Yeah luciana, we can and it'll be better." Amear cracks their neck. " it will be. "

Luciana hesitates, "for my people." 

" for your people. " Amear nods.

They walk up to the counter, "I'll do it, whatever it is." Nick says taking the knives. " it's like community service? "

The teenager shrugs, "something like that." She grabs keys from under the table and signals for them to follow her.

they walked to the next building over, "you'll be staying in room 412." She smiles while handing over the three keys .

They walk in the tall building, it was almost identical from the last, except for the man in camouflage walking out of the elevator. 

The three walk over to it and press the 4 button.   
Nick looks over to the girl his age, her brows were borrowed and lips were pressed to a thin line.

She must be noticed Nick stating at her confused, "that's one of them."

The elevator dings as it opens, there was a sign that read "400-415 left, 416-430 right"   
They turned left, only carrying a signaled suitcase and entering the hotel room.

The room was small but spacious, and looked like it was once burnt down, it had a full sized mattress and a twin sized bed. Between them was a bedside table which had an old lamp. 

"We have entered the lion's den." Amear states coldly just before jumping on the small bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that might been a little ooc, I haven't seen it since July or august.  
> Also I wrote this when I was really tired, I think the chapters will be longer as the story progresses but I don't know, it depends on how stressful school is/how tired I am


End file.
